As above, so below
by Leikkona
Summary: [ UA - Shinji Hirako x Kisuke Urahara ] L'esprit était dangereux... et Shinji était incapable d'identifier qui l'avait lancé à sa poursuite, ni même ce qu'il était. C'était bien sa chance. Pour une fois, il allait devoir faire les choses dans les règles de l'Art, contrairement à ses habitudes... et pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.


_Ça faisait un petit moment que le début de cette histoire traînait dans mes fichiers. L'idée est d'abord partie d'un prompt obtenu sur un des nombreux générateurs de Seventh Sanctum... puis mon amour pour l'ésotérisme et ma présence dans la ville de Prague m'ont redonné envie d'explorer le projet. Prague est une ville dont l'histoire a été très marquée par la présence d'astrologues, alchimistes et occultistes, et cela m'a redonné l'inspiration. Et je ne dirais jamais assez merci à Arienlys, IthilWilwarin et Fujikujaku pour leurs encouragements, parce que ça motive~_

_Je compte poster un chapitre par mois. Malheureusement, je suis non seulement lente à écrire mais également en train de préparer mon mémoire de M1. _

_Un grand merci à Arienlys pour sa bêta !_

_Et merci d'avance pour votre lecture !_

* * *

Avec un grincement suivi d'un lourd claquement contre le mur de pierres, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer la longue silhouette maigre du magicien. Dans l'une des cages qui se trouvait devant lui se tenait une créature pâle dont les iris dorées se noyaient dans le noir qui les entouraient. La pupille brutalement réduite à la tête d'une épingle, elle se redressa et laissa échapper un feulement de colère L'homme s'approcha et se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux blonds retombant devant les barreaux d'acier, gravés de tout leur long de formules magiques. Un sourire se découpa sur son visage.

- Shhh. Calme, toi. T'vas pas m'faire chier alors qu'on va t'sortir, mon grand, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il d'un ton plus amusé qu'exaspéré.

La créature se calma aussitôt, un rictus restant néanmoins figé sur ses lèvres trop blanches pour être humaines. Lorsque le mage se redressa, elle fit de même, se montrant comme ce qu'elle était réellement : son parfait reflet, l'image qu'un miroir aurait pu lui renvoyer si celui-ci lui avait retiré toutes ses couleurs, à l'exception de ses yeux. Le rictus se transforma lentement en sourire carnassier quand celui qui lui faisait fasse se détourna pour se diriger vers son bureau.

- Ne te serais-tu pas enfin décidé à me laisser en paix ?

- Ca, t'peux t'jours rêver. Si tu peux rêver. C't'une excellente question, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne t'y intéresse pas et nous le savons très bien.

Un petit bruit de victoire se fit entendre et Shinji se tourna vers la créature emprisonnée avec un sourire trop large pour être de bon augure. Il tenait entre ses doigts un anneau, une bande de métal à l'éclat doré et à l'apparence ridiculement simple, sur lequel il avait travaillé des heures et des heures et qui, comme souvent, avait fini enterré sous les lettres et les rapports d'activité spirituelle qu'il ne prenait jamais la peine de rendre en temps et en heure. Ce qui attirait son intérêt avait toujours la précédence sur le reste.

- Tu oserais ?

- T'sais, des fois, j'me dis qu'pour quelqu'un sensé m'connaître, t'es vraiment, vraiment facile à surprendre, déclara le mage en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'approcha de la cage et effleura du bout des doigts la serrure, les symboles gravés sur le métal s'éclairant d'une faible lueur éthérée, et elle s'ouvrit en silence. La créature ne fit pas le moindre geste et n'eut qu'un petit soupir. Mais tous ses muscles étaient tendus et son regard, calme et placide en apparence, était en train de chercher la plus petite ouverture sur laquelle il pouvait se lancer et libérer toute la rage contenue en lui. Il était une créature d'instinct et de colère, de faim et de violence, bien que sa voix posée et son attitude pouvaient faire penser le contraire, lorsqu'il était obligé de rester sous une forme physique.

- Doit-on vraiment encore en passer par là ?

- T'sais, t'paraitrais presque raisonnable... pour quelqu'un prêt à m'sauter à la gorge, j'veux dire.

Toute mascarade fut abandonnée et la créature se jeta sur lui. Le combat fut rapide, les protections installées par le mage l'affaiblissant considérablement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shinji l'avait plaqué sur le sol et s'était assis sur son torse, ses genoux bloquant ses bras. Il posa l'anneau sur le front blanc, marmonnant rapidement une incantation. Peu à peu, il sentit l'esprit perdre de sa substance sous lui. La chair immaculée devenait translucide et finit par disparaître entièrement, ne laissant derrière elle que le souvenir de sa présence. Avec un soupir, le magicien se releva et contempla le bijou. Les symboles activés par son incantation, invisibles jusqu'alors, avaient commencé à briller légèrement, se détachant de la surface métallique. Seul quelqu'un avec un minimum de sensibilité aux esprits pouvait voir ces écritures illisibles, à part pour leur créateur ou quelqu'un qui en connaissait les secrets. Avec un large sourire amusé, Shinji le glissa à son doigt et quitta la cellule, s'installant à son bureau pour enfin commencer à remplir les rapports les plus en retard.

Maintenant que l'esprit était lié à l'objet... Il allait être bien plus facile de le gérer. Il n'aurait plus à subir l'incessant discours acide accompagné de feulements. Cela ne réglait néanmoins aucun autre problème. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était la créature, ni qui l'avait liée à lui. Les officiels n'en sauraient rien et si certains remarquaient le nouvel anneau à son doigt... L'excuse était toute trouvée quant à son manque de connaissance sur la chose. L'esprit était dangereux et il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire toutes les recherches nécessaires pour l'identifier. Son talent était de pouvoir construire des réceptacles et des talismans sans avoir ce qui était pourtant considéré comme « requis ». Personne ne serait surpris. Et quant à la personne qui lui avait collé ce esprit sur le dos...

Il reposa son porte-plume et tapota le bois du bout des doigts, agacé. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à y penser, cela n'allait pas pouvoir lui sortir de la tête. S'il n'avait jamais été connu pour être capable d'identifier rapidement les esprits, comme tout mage était sensé le faire sans la moindre difficulté, remonter jusqu'au responsable d'un sort ou d'une évocation ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Explorer les liens d'énergie, identifier leurs propriétaires, percevoir les feintes et les pièges mis en place... C'était instinctif. Mais cette fois-ci, il se trouvait face à un mur. Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel : il allait devoir faire les choses dans les règles de l'art.

L'idée n'était pas la plus séduisante.

Du bout des doigts, il joua avec l'anneau doré. A son autre main, la bague, le tout premier talisman accueillant un esprit qu'il avait crée et qu'il portait en permanence à son index, se mit à chauffer doucement.

- C'pas l'moment, Sakanade, grogna-t-il en secouant la tête. Ou p'têtre bien qu'si, en fait... Puisque t'insiste comme ça...

Avec un soupir, il retira les deux anneaux, prit un papier et son porte-plume et traça rapidement le sigil de Sakanade, les volutes complexes se dessinant avec l'aisance de l'habitude. L'encre n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sécher qu'il posa la bague en argent au centre du cercle. La forme éthérée de l'esprit apparue, translucide. Les lèvres pincées, elle s'assit sur le bureau, les bras croisés, ses cheveux raides, immaculés, masquant à demi son regard sombre.

- Il est dangereux, tu sais.

- Bien entendu que j'le sais. T'penses que j'suis idiot ?

- Oui.

Il roula les yeux. Evidemment qu'elle pensait qu'il était idiot. Elle lui avait souvent dit, depuis le premier jour où ils avaient été liés. Sakanade était son daimon, l'esprit qui soutenait la plupart de ses travaux magiques et qui le protégeait, et qui resterait avec lui toute sa vie... et elle n'avait jamais cherché à le chouchouter et le cajoler. Ce qu'il préférait. Elle lui disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait et c'était le plus important.

- Il est passé à travers mes barrières.

- C'justement ça qui m'intrigue. Ca et sa ressemblance avec moi, aussi, faut bien l'avouer.

- Et donc tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup en prévoyant que je sauve tes fesses du feu ou tu as déjà des idées que tu ne daignes pas partager avec moi ? ... Parfois, je te déteste, mage.

Il fredonna pour toute réponse, se saisissant de rapports en retard pour occuper ses mains, avant de les reposer sans même leur offrir la moindre attention. Avec un soupir exagéré, elle s'étira et secoua la tête. C'était une routine. Elle avait débuté cette conversation en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit son unique ligne de protection. Mais tout de même...

- Tu comptes encore masquer ma présence ?

- Oui. T'sais très bien pourquoi, Sakanade, alors...

- Parfait. Je pense tout de même m'amuser en te voyant essayer de faire les choses comme il faut.

- J'en attends pas moins d'ta part ma grande, répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

Les papiers qu'il attrapa alors attirèrent finalement son attention. Le rapport venait d'une de ses mages qui n'avait pas pour habitude de compléter de quelconque paperasse, à l'image de son chef. L'incident devait l'avoir marqué pour qu'elle cherche à l'en informer, songea-t-il. Alors qu'il commençait la lecture, Sakanade se pencha vers le deuxième anneau et l'effleura du bout des doigts, avant de se redresser brutalement, les yeux écarquillés et les poings serrés.

- Retire ça.

- Pardon ?

- Retire ça, je te dis !

L'inquiétude dans sa voix fut ce qui décida Shinji. A peine l'anneau enlevé, il put constater une marques sombre le long de son doigt. Cela ne ressemblait ni à une brûlure, ni à une quelconque autre blessure qu'il pouvait imaginer. Ce n'était pas douloureux, pourtant, mais cela ne pouvait être causé par une quelconque saleté. La bague était propre. Il ne l'avait pas porté assez longtemps pour que sa peau réagisse au métal, c'était une certitude. L'or n'était pas connu pour avoir ce genre de réaction, qu'elle soit chimique ou magique...

Il releva les yeux et se rendit compte que Sakanade faisait de son mieux pour rester la plus éloignée possible du bijou, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

- T'sais c'que c'est ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Sa voix était chargée d'inquiétude. Avec un grognement d'exaspération, elle se frotta les yeux. Son mage était épuisant. Son mage était un épuisant, terrifiant, stupide et fantasque personnage qui se lançait parfois la tête la première dans des dangers qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et qu'il était pourtant parfaitement sûr d'être capable de gérer toutes les conséquences, même les plus imprévues. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce ne serait pas la première. Il avait beau être capable de s'adapter à la plupart des situations, il frôlait parfois le danger de bien trop près. Cette fois-ci n'était pas différente des autres.

-Je te l'aurais dit sinon, imbécile, ajouta-t-elle dans un nouveau soupir. Mais il est dangereux. Il est... trop proche. Trop similaire. Tu devrais faire attention. Si ça se trouve...

Elle se redressa et contourna le bureau, pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec l'anneau, avant de se saisir de sa main et de passer ses doigts sur la marque noire. Un bruit sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, puis elle le lâcha et il approcha sa main de son visage pour mieux étudier la trace mystérieuse. Elle n'aurait pas du être là et elle représentait un danger. Quelqu'un lui en voulait assez pour lui faire ce cadeau... ou il se trouvait dans le chemin et il fallait se débarrasser de lui. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

- Je crains que vous ne soyez déjà liés.

- Dis-moi... L'aurait pu être crée d'après moi ?

- Je ne sais pas... C'est toujours une possibilité, oui, évidemment, mais sans connaître ce qu'il est...

Sans connaître ce qu'il était, impossible de faire plus que des hypothèses. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour cela et il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui il pouvait demander conseil ou, plus exactement, à qui il pouvait demander conseil sans avoir à craindre que l'affaire de se disperse et n'atteignent des gens qu'il préférait garder dans l'ombre... ou sans avoir à craindre des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir pour eux. S'il pouvait éviter d'impliquer Hiyori d'une quelconque façon, il le ferait. Le problème semblait bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait été au premier coup d'oeil... et pourtant un sourire se découpa sur son visage. D'un geste sec, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un carré de soie noire avec lequel il se saisit du bijou, avant de le fermer d'un simple noeud et de le glisser dans sa poche.

Il était temps d'aller payer une petite visite à son meilleur ami.


End file.
